HG Hermione Granger, Head Girl
by Selyss
Summary: Meet the new, sexy Hermione and follow her through her seventh year at Hogwarts! Set after DH, major SPOILERS. Full summary inside. My first long story. Please, read and review!
1. Letters

_**I know I don't have to say that I do not own Harry Potter, but I still would like to make sure it is clear for eveyrone: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. That's better ;) **_

_** Hi! It's me again! This time it's a long story, not a one-shot. My first long story, so don't be too harsh! Please, read and review! **_

_** Summary: The war is over. The good side won and Hermione comes back for her seventh year at Hogwarts. She's been made a Head Girl and Neville's been made a Head Boy. Will something happen between them? And who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the new Head of House? What secrets does Hermione hide? Who will she end up with? What will happen? Meet the new, sexy Hermione Granger and follow her through her seventh year. Takes place after DH. Major SPOILERS. **_

Hermione sighed. She was sitting in The Burrow's kitchen and sipping hot tea. It was over at last. The war was over. Voldemort was gone. 'Voldy's gone moldy', as Peeves was singing after the battle. She, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fleur, Hagrid and Kingsley were all squeezed in the kitchen. Hermione was amazed at first that all of them managed to fit in, but it was gone quickly as all events from the batlle and her past came to her. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She somehow taughtened up. She knew that many would die, but it hurt anyway.

'So...' Mrs Weasley started. 'Hermione, Kingsley'll go with you to fetch your parents. The charm you put on them was strong, so they'll have to spend some time in St Mungo's.'

Ron's told everyone about her parents, 'cause Hermione didn't want to. Harry and Ron didn't understand why.

'No,' Hermione said simply.

'Hermione, I know you're very skilled, bright and great witch, but you need protection, just in case. Besides, I might be handy, if something... you know, goes wrong,' Kingsley, who was sitting opposite her, put his hand reassurringly on hers, which was lying on the table. He and Hermione have become closer to each other since they met. He's always apreciated brave, committed and intelligent people, and she was one of them. She proved it during the war.

Hermione smiled weakly at him. 'It's not that. It's just... We won't go fetch my parents,' she said silently.

Silence has fallen and every pair of eyes was looking at Hermione. Her face showed sadness and sorrow.

'We all understand that it's hard for you, but we need to. We shouldn't be keeping them under the charm for too long. The sooner they'll get their true memories back, the better,' Mr Weasley broke the silence.

'You _don't_ understand,' Hermione said simply. 'I have to tell you something and please, listen carefully and don't interrupt me. You see, I didn't put any charm on my parents.'

'What?' everyone yelled.

'I aked you not to interrupt me. Or I won't tell anything.'

'Ok, we won't say anything more until you finish,' promised Harry, who was sitting on her left. He put his right arm around her and hugged her.

'I didn't, 'cause my parents died at the beggining of my sixth year.'

Everyone's breath caught in their throats.

'They were killed by the Death Eaters. But everyone thought they died because of heart attacks. I don't have any family beside them and I was underage, so I was supposed to go to the orphanage. But Dumbledore came up with an idea. I had to choose my step father from someone from the wizarding world and Dumbledore forged the documents that the person I chose was my relative. Then that person adopted me.'

'Who was that?' Ginny asked quietly.

'Remus,' Hermione whispered.

That was the moment when everyone realised just how much Hermione has lost.

'But why didn't you tell us?' asked Harry.

'You've had enough troubles. I thought I'll wait with that until the war is over.'

'You and Teddy are siblings zen?' aked Fleur.

'No,' Hermione answered. 'Remus's papers were forged, he was my step father only in the Muggle world. I'm not connected with Teddy. At least not by family bounds.'

Then four owls flew through the window and landed in front of Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. They untied the letters from the owls' legs and unfolded them.

'What's that?' asked Hagrid.

Harry read aloud.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I've got the pleasure to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be reopened. Therefore, I hope you will attend your seventh year here. You will be taking the same NEWTs as before._

_Yours sincerely_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

'I'll be going back to my sixth year,' added Ginny. 'Good, 'cause I didn't learn a thing from our lessons in this year.'

'Hermione?' Charlie asked tentatively, seeing that she was sitting still, not moving and barely breathing.

'I...' she stuttered. 'I've been made a Head Girl!'

'Congratulations!' the word was coming from everyowhere, everyone was smiling at her. A bit sadly, but they were really happy for her.

'Who's the Head Boy?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'Neville,' answered Hermione.

'Neville? As in Neville Longbottom?' Ron was astonished. 'I've always thought it would be Harry.'

'Harry's had enough responsibilities so far. He doesn't need more of them now. Besides, Neville proved himself during the batlle, and the whole war,' Hermione explained.

'And he took care of us during the last year,' agreed Ginny. 'He was loyal to you guys through all the time. He kept telling us all that you'd come and help us. Until that time though we were supposed to be getting ready to help you. It's him who thought about Room of Requierment as a place to hide for us. And he never stopped practising. When we started to lose hope, he didn't, he kept telling us that we have to wait, but be ready.'

'Yeah,' Harry supported the girls. 'I can't imagine anyone better on that position.'

Ron looked hurt.

'Oww, come on, Ron!' Hermione was getting annoyed. 'You know that you don't like all the duties that come with being Head Boy and everything would be on my head. It's not only about being good, it's about responibility too.'

'I know,' said Ron. 'It's just... Everyone's changed so much. Neville was clumsy and now he's so skillful, Ginny became more serious and mature, you loosened up and became more open-minded. Only me... I'm still my stupid self.'

'No, you're not,' Hermione then understood how he felt. 'You've changed too. You're more mature, and, believe it or not, more responsible. You care about the others more than you did before. And now you insult me less than you used to.'

Ron chuckled. 'Yeah, thanks.'

'So, congratulations, Hermione! I knew yer would be Head Girl one day!' Hagrid boomed cheerfully.

'Thanks,' Hermione smiled. Maybe she's lost a lot, but she still had a lot. She knew the Weasleys, Harry and the rest wouldn't left her.

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to update the fanfic as often as I can. So, review, please! ;)  
**_


	2. The new beginning

_**Hi! It's me again! I thought I'll upload few chapters, so that you can decide whether you like my story or not. Please, read and review! ;)  
**_

_**Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing that story, now would I?**_

Weeks were passing, everyone was getting ready to get back to their normal lives. No one forgot about the ones that sacrificed themselves for the others, for better future. Ghosts of the past haunted those, who made it through the war. Pain, sorrow, loss. Everyone's changed. War changes people. Remaining Death Eaters were being captured by the Aurors. It was over. No more Voldemort, no more Death Eaters, no more Unforgivable Curses, no more Inferi, no more impostors, no more Horcruxes. No more life that Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others got used to. Especially Harry and Hermione. They became even closer, telling each other everything. They understood each other without words, almost telepathically. The world of war, batlles, pain and lies was the life they knew since they were eleven. Ron didn't understand them that well. He went through it all as well, but he was different from them. Harry and Hermione were soulmates.

'Mione, please, tell me everything you want. I'll always be there for you, like you were and are for me. Don't hide anything from me. I'm enough of lies and usaid things,' Harry once told her.

'Sure. Now that everything's over, I feel strange. Sometimes I still feel like asking people questions to check, if they're not impostors. Or I'm grabbing my wand whenever something moves behind me. I'm enough of that. I'm glad that I have you. You're really helping me, Harry.'

'Vice versa,' Harry smiled.

Harry was with Ginny. Hermione told him that it was the time to be happy. And he knew what she ment. He was close with Ginny, but no one knew him better than Hermione. And though Ginny was Hermione's best female friend, Harry knew Hermione the best.

George was still running Weasleys' Whizard Wheezes. Alone, but he didn't give up. He knew he couldn't lock himself up in his memories.

Percy moved back to the Burrow. He was still working in the Ministry, seeing as Kingsley was the Minister. He was back at good terms with the rest of his family, and he foung himself close to Hermione, whom he shared his interestings with. They could spend hours just talking, without once mentioning the past.

Charlie went back to Romania. He loved his family, but missed his work. Dragons were his passion and he couldn't imagine himself doing anything else. Nevertheless, he was regularly checking on his family by writing letters or visiting them as often as he could.

Bill was working in Gringotts. Fleur was at home. She was pregnant. Her English was getting better, but she decided that she would learn their children French as well. She was taking care of little Teddy Lupin. Harry became his godfather, as he promised to Remus.

Teddy was a Metamorphomagus like his mother. His favourite colour of hair seemed to be blue, as well as his eyes.

Hagrid was once again a Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He was living in his hut and taking care of plants and animals.

Kingsley was the new Minister. Wizards and witches liked him and trusted him, he was nice, helpful and responsible. He was at good terms with Hermione, she was like a daughter to him. She knew she could trust him with her secrets and he would help her if she needed it.

Dean and Luna started dating. They got close during the war. Although they seemed to be so different, they had a lot in common. And they had great time together.

Mr Weasley worked in the Ministry, as the Head of something, it was hard to remember. But he liked it.

Mrs Weasley was taking care of the house and the family.

Harry and Hermione were living at the Burrow. Harry in Ron's room and Hermione in Ginny's.

Kretcher was living at The Burrow as well. He was helping Mrs Weasley in the house jobs. He agreed to move there. Harry was afraid that if Kretcher lived alone, he would become bad again. Kretcher agreed happily to live at The Burrow. He liked Harry and Hermione, they were nice to him. He liked Ron, but less than Harry and Hermione. They were his favourites.

And there's one more thing. That kiss between Hermione and Ron.

'Hermione...' Ron started unsurely, the day after that.

'Yes, Ron?' Hermione wanted to reassure him at least a bit.

'You see... That... What happened between us...Ya know... During the Final Battle...' he was babbling, so Hermione cut him off.

'The kiss, you mean?' she asked, angry a bit, 'cause she felt that Ron wasn't embarassed, he rather seemed to... regret it?

'Yes... I... I didn't want it to happen... I mean... Not like that... You deserve someone better than me and better first kiss.'

Hermione couldn't help but laugh bitterly. 'You thought that was my first kiss?' she asked disbelievingly.

'Well... I thought that maybe you and Krum... But I couldn't be sure!' Ron defended himself.

'Viktor?!' Hermione snorted. 'He wasn't the first one to kiss me. My first snog was Oliver, then George, _then_ Viktor. After Viktor there was Seamus, Dean and Ernie.'

Ron's jaw dropped. 'You didn't snog them all, right?'

'For Merlin's sake! Ronald, I'm seventeen! Almost eighteen! That _is_ possible.'

'But... I've only snogged Lavender! And you...'

'You'd better ask her with whom _she_ snogged! Admit it - you just can't believe that someone actually _wanted_ to snog me! Me, the bookworm, the know-it-all! But you don't know me. I can have fun too. It's just that you always had your problems and complexes and I had to be there for you. I let you use me as someone to make yourself feel better. I don't blame you. It's just that I think it's time for you to know me better. Now, that everything's over, you'll see who I really am. I mean, I do like studying and I am bossy, but it's not what I do all the time. I like having fun too and I can get some life. It's up to you whether we stay friends or not, but Harry still likes me, so I hope you will too.'

'So Harry knew about all this?!' Ron yelled.

'Well, I wanted him to know! I told him. It was when you left us. I couldn't stand it. I was hiding it from you, 'cause I wanted to be all for you guys. You thought I've never been doing anything more than studying, so you weren't afraid to come and tell me what was bothering you. You've never thought that you might interrupt my plans. Harry said he was allright with that, he didn't mind at all. He was a bit hurt, but he understood why I did what I did. I hope you'll understand as well.'

'I'm sorry, Mione. I'm so bloody sorry...' Ron bent his head down to hide his embarassment. 'You're right. I used you to make myself feel better. When I didn't have a date to the Yule Ball, I said to myself that you didn't have as well. I mean, I knew for Harry getting a date wouldn't be hard, so I thought about you. I concentrated on that thought and I clung to it. I've always adored you and I used to have a little crush on you, so I thought I'd go with you to the Ball. I'd look like a hero and I'd get a date. But when I heard that you've already had a date, I didn't wanna believe it at first. I didn't wanna believe it at all. But when I saw you with Krum, I understood what I've done and that you could do much better. And when Ginny told me that you snogged him, I... Well, I should've thought about it before. He was older, and you're intelligent, smart and pretty. I mean, it's not so visible on the daily, 'cause our robes can hide even as perfect figure as yours. Besides, now I know that you didn't want us to see that. But at the Ball... You looked gorgeous! I didn't want to think that you and Krum snogged, but deep inside me I knew it was true. And when you told me how many guys you've snogged, I felt so stupid. So unworthy.'

'You're not unworthy! You're great, you're just too blind to see that. And I'm glad that we've cleared everything up. Friends again?' she asked, outstertching her hand for him to take.

He took it and gently shook, saying '_Best_ friends again.'

Hermione smiled. She felt so relieved and happy.

That's how two months have passed. School was starting the next day. They all had their books and school equipment. They felt as though they were supposed to enter Hogwarts for the first time. Well, it wasn't far from truth. Everything was different. There was no Dumbledore. And no Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. They were wondering who would be the new one.

'Besides, we'll have a new Head of House,' said Hermione one day.

'What?!' asked Harry, Ginny and Ron in unison.

'Didn't you know? Headmaster, or in this case, headmistress of Hogwarts can't be the Head of House. Dumbledore was once the Head of Gryffindor, but he stopped when he became the headmaster.' Hermione explained.

And so they all waited anxiously to see their new Head of House. But they would find out soon enough.

_**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Please, review! And tell me if you'd like me to write this story to the end or maybe I should just drop it?**_


	3. Changes

_**Third chapter! Yay! ;) Please, read and review!**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter. That's why it's called FANfiction.**_

Hermione decided it was the time to let the world see her true face. It was the same person, but in better, prettier version. Only a few people knew how fun she could be and now she wanted everyone to see that. So she decided to change her look. To show how beautiful she truly was.

She changed her school robes, so that they were tighter, showing her perfect curves and exposing her full breasts a bit more. She was a full-grown woman and there was no doubt about that. Her hair tamed with time, so now they were falling onto her shoulders in delicate, chocolate curls, reaching her shoulder blades. Her honey-coloured eyes, that always looked intelligent, held the look of hurt, pain and experience, but they had something sexy in them, something, that made a lot of males go crazy. She had long lashes, on which she used black mascara, what gave brilliant effect. Her full lips were emphasized by the pink lip gloss she put on. She decided to wear skin-tight, blue blouse with a plunging neckline that showed a bit of her cleavage, a navy-blue skirt that reached just below her mid-thigh and black high heels. She looked gorgeous, but not like a slut. She looked sexy and hot.

The first guy to meet her that day was George. He was sitting in the kitchen, sipping a cup of hot tea. When he saw her, he choked on his drink.

'Wow, Mione, I knew you can look hot, but I didn't expect _that_... You look even better than the last time I've seen you with the make-up and all!'

'Thanks, George,' Hermione blushed slightly and batted her lashes seductively, looking innocently, but not being innocent at all. George groaned.

'Must you do that?' he asked.

'Do what?' she asked sweetly, although she exactly knew what he meant.

'Be all sexy. Bloody hell, I'm a guy! I've got hard time right now resisting the urge to kiss you!'

'So why resist it?'

Hermione and George happened to be flirting from time to time since their first kiss, but neither of them took it seriously.

George was about to get up from his seat when Harry came into the kitchen. He came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Hermione.

'Sweet Merlin! Mione, you can't go out like that! I won't be able to protect you from all the guys that will throw themselves at you!' Harry laughed, but he really meant the compliment he told her.

'Well, you have protected her from me!' George cut in.

'I said: protect her from all the _guys_,' Harry grinned at George.

'That would explain why_you_ didn't throw yourself at her,' George replied, grinning as well.

Hermione laughed and soon both boys joined her.

'What's so fun-' started Ron, but he stopped when he saw Hermione. 'Wow, Mione, I know you've told me something about you having fun and all, but I certainly didn't expect _that_!'

'Thanks Ron!' Hermione smiled at him.

And so they started getting ready for going back to Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny arrived at the Platform 9 3/4. They felt a wave of anxiousness rush over them as they saw the Hogwarts Express come to a halt at the station. Hermione was receiving stares from guys at the platform. She just smiled and held her head higher.

'Well, this is it, dears!' sighed Mrs Weasley as she gave Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny a hug.

'See you in the Christmas holiday,' said Mr Weasley, giving them a hug as well.

'Good bye!' said the four students as they took their trunks and headed to find a free compartment.

'Hermione! Harry! Ron! Ginny!' someone shouted and they turned around. They saw Neville smiling at them brightly and waving his hand for them to come. 'Here!'

'Hi Neville!' they yelled back and made their way to the compartment from where he was calling them.

They loaded their trunks on the shelves and greeted Neville. Hermione was the last one to greet him. She hugged him as he wrapped his strong, muscled arms around her. She couldn't help but notice how sturdy he was, his well-toned chest pressing against her chest. She felt so safe. And then he gently caressed her back, sending shivers down her spine._'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she asked herself. _'I've never reacted like that on Neville's hugs! But on the other hand, he's changed so much... He's a man now,'_ she thought proudly._'And just where did __that__ come from?'_, she thought angrily. _'Well, I've got the same with George. It's just that I'm not used to Neville having this kind of effect on me.'_ she decided.

'You look great, Mione,' he complimented her.

'Thank you Neville. So do you,' she blushed, truly blushed, not the fake blush she sent George not so long ago, although now it seemed as though it was ages ago. 'And congratulations. Ya know, for the Head Boy.'

'Thanks. Congratulations to you too. I always knew you would made a Head Girl. Well, HG for Hermione Granger or for Head Girl.' he smiled at her.

Hermione laughed. She never thought about that! When did he come to find that out? Was he thinking about her?

'Hey, won't ya take a seat?' Ginny asked Hermione, winking at the older girl. Hermione blushed again. Ginny must've seen her staring at Neville.

'Yep, sure! I'm not gonna stand through the whole journey,' Hermione smiled and sat next to Harry. Neville took a seat on her other side.

Hermione descretely observed Neville. He had a nice, muscled chest, broad shoulders, narrow waist and long legs. He was sturdy. She was glad that he was the Head Boy. She couldn't flirt with Harry, now could she?

Little did she know that Neville noticed her stares. He smiled to himself, letting her look at him.

Both of them knew it would be a very interesting year.

_**Hope you enjoyed! I think it's enough of the story for now. I'll wait for the reviews to see if you want me to continue or not. Please, review! **_


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts!

_**For those who still don't get it, I do not own Harry Potter. Ok, that's better ;)**_

_** Hey! Here's the next chapter of my fanfic. Please, read and comment! **_

The ride went quite nicely. They were talking and laughing. That seemed a bit strange for them, but being on the train, which looked the same as always made them think that nothing bad has happened. But deep inside they knew that nothing would be the same again. Hermione knew it all too well. She couldn't stop stealing glances at Neville, who seemed oblivious to it. But he wasn't oblivious at all.

Neville noticed Hermione looking at him and he found himself pleased with that. No one has ever put so much attention on him and he liked it. Especially from Hermione. He's always admired her. She's alwys been so smart, intelligent and skillful. And with time he started finding her beautiful. But they became good friends and he realized that thing which was going on between Hermione and Ron. He thought it would be them. That they would end up together. He knew about the little crush Ron's had on Hermione for few years and he hasn't seen them for months so he supposed they worked something out. But when they started talking, he observed they interaction. They seemed to be nothing more than good friends. Which he quietly hoped for.

'Well, we should change into our robes,' said Hermione when they were nearing the end of their ride.

'Yeah, you're right,' Harry smiled. He was back on his position of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

So they all changed. When they were back in their carriage, they had their robes on. On Hermione's robes, as well as on Neville's, there was a shiny badge. On Hermione's badge there was written 'HG', and on Neville's 'HB'. They smiled at each other.

Then the train came to a halt and they had to take their trunks off the shelves. Hermione's happened to be quite high and it was heavier than usually (_'Urgh! I knew no make-up had its benefits. My trunk's never been so heavy, even with my books in it. I bet it's about the cosmetics.'_).

'Let me help you,' she heard from behind her.

Neville pulled her trunk down with ease. Hermione watched that with interest. He's always been such a gentelman.

'Here you are!' he said as he handed Hermione her trunk.

She smiled to him and said, 'Thanks!'

Neville smiled back.

'Do you need help with carring it?' he asked.

'No, thanks. I've found something that helped me with carring it and placing on the shelf.'

Hermione took out her wand from her inner pocket and tapped her trunk with it. The trunk hovered few inches above the ground. Hermione grabbed it. She only had to steer the trunk. It looked quite normal, as though she just had a light trunk.

'Wow, Mione! You're getting better with each day!' Neville cheered as he patted her back lightly. Oh my, how she liked the way his raven hair was falling slightly into his hazel eyes...

'Thanks. And so are you,' Hermione said, without even thinking.

Neville stopped smiling and looked at her with curiousity.** 'Did she really mean that?'** he wondered, but he was interrupted by a loud sneer.

'Whoa, Granger! What have we got here? No more mousy bookworm? I think I rather like this side of you!' Draco Malfoy looked her up and down with his trademark smirk. (A/N I've said before that Hermione's changed her school robes so that they were thighter. Besides, all they make-up and everything ;) .)

He was with Goyle and Zabini. Crabbe was gone. As in, dead.

'But I still don't like this side of yours. Or any side of yours, to be exact,' Hermione retorted.

'Still having sharp tongue, aren't we?' Draco sneered, looking at a bit of Hermione's cleavage that was showed.

'And still having efficient hand that can punch you,' Hermione wasn't the one to give up. But something bothered her. _'Why hasn't he called me a Mudblood yet?'_ she was wondering. She got used to that word and it didn't do her any harm anymore when he was calling her that name.

'Fiery, aren't we? But do as you wish. See you at school, Granger,' and with that he was gone.

'What was that about?' asked Harry, disoriented. 'I was so confused that I didn't even take my wand out or anything!'

'I dunno, don't ask me!' Hermione said, still looking at the point where Malfoy was standing mere seconds ago.

'Guys, we'd better go,' Neville recollected them.

When Hermione turned back to look at him, she saw that he was angry. _'But... Why? Do I not know about something?'_ wondered Hermione.

Neville shook his head and Hermione turned back in order to leave.

**'Bloody Malfoy!'** Neville thought angrily. **'Thinks he can have everything! Or everyone. Hope he's not right about that...'**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were travelling by the carriages, they were all silent. That was because everyone could see the Thestrals, and they knew the rest could see them too.

'_They're so beautiful. Beautiful and scary,'_ mused Hermione in her thoughts. _'And that's not right. Death is scary, that agrees, but it's not beautiful.'_

Hermione sighed and tore her gaze away from the creatures that were pulling their carriage to look at the amazing sight that was painted all around them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived to the Great Hall, they looked around to find their mates.

'Dean! Luna! Seamus! Lavender! Parvati! Padma!' Hermione yelled as she ran towards her mates to greet them.

They all hugged and greeted and everything.

'Are you allright?' Parvati asked Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest, but before they could answer, someone interrupted them.

'Oh my goodness!' squealed Lavender. 'Hermione, you're a Head Girl! Congratulations!' she hugged Hermione.

'Thanks, Lavender!' Hermione smiled at her as she puled away from the hug.

'And who's the...' started Seamu, but he was cut off by Padma.

'Neville! Congratulations!' she squealed in the same manner that Lavender did before.

'Thanks!' Neville blushed a bit, but he looked rather pleased that they weren't surprised or didn't ask why it wasn't Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took places at the Gryffindor Table and waited for McGonnagall to begin the ceremony.

'Welcome at Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' she started. 'This year will be different as we all know. We have to rebuild the wizarding world, we have to help it raise back. We all regret the ones that sacrificed their lives for the better future. They will always stay in our memory. But we have to move on. Those of you, which were studying at Hogwarts before, will repeat the year. We've also sent letters to all the Muggleborns that were supposed to start their education at Hogwarts last year but they didn't, because of what happened. We've sent letters to Muggleborns that are supposed to attend Hogwarts for the first time this year as well. I know, it's complicated, but we wanted to start rebuilding our world as soon as we can, so we decided to start from that.

'I'd like to introduce to you our new Head Girl and Head Boy: miss Hermione Granger and mister Neville Longbottom.'

Hermione and Neville stood up so that everybody could see them. Everyone cheered, although Stytherins not as enthusiastically as the others.

'I'd like to meet with you two after the feast and talk with you about your responsibilities.'

Hermione and Neville nodded and sat down.

'Now the sorting will take place,' McGonnagall turned to the first years. 'I will read your names. The read student will come and sit here,' she motioned to the chair standing next to her, 'and I will put the Sorting Hat on your head. It will sort you into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. When you know your house, you will go and sit at its table.'

And so the sorting began. First years were sorted into the houses quite evenly.

'I also would like to introduce you the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,' whispering started, but McGonnagall raised her hands and it stopped. 'He will also be the Head of Gryffindor, because I, as a headmistress, can't be the Head of House.'

'So our new Head of House will be a guy!' Lavender was excited.

'Yeah,' Hermione and Parvati looked as excited as Lavender.

'Meet Mr Oliver Wood!' boomed McGonnagall.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

McGonnagall continued. 'He is young, but we believe he is responsible enough for that position.'

Oliver came in. He was wearing red robes with golden additions. _'He looks even better than I remembered him,'_ thought Hermione.

And boy, was she right! His light brown hair were shining, his dark, deep brown eyes smiling, as well as his full lips. Hermione remembered those lips very well. He was the first one to kiss her. It was in her third year. Even now, when she thought of it, it made her knees go weak. She remember the way his lips crushed down on hers, how his tongue sneaked into her mouth and played with hers.

Just as she finished recollecting her first kiss, she saw Oliver looking at her. When she returned his gaze, he sent her a smile. Warm, perfect and... knowing. She smiled back and he winked descretely at her. All of a sudden she felt hot.

But the exchange between the two didn't pass unnoticed. Neville saw everything and was greeting his teeth tightly. **'Just my luck!'** he thought. **'There's no way I can compete with him! But I'm not gonna give up that easily!'** he decided.

And with that, the feast began.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please, review! I wanna know whether you want me to continue or not (I know I've already said, or rather wrote that, but it's true) ;)**_ __


	5. Heads' Common Room

_**I thought about not saying again that Harry Potter does not belong to me, but I decided to say it, so listen carefully: I do not own Harry Potter! **_

_**Me again! Please, read and review:) **_

The feast has ended. Everyone started to diverge.

'Hey, where are you going?' Hermione stopped Neville from walking out of the Great Hall by gripping his arm. 'We're supposed to wait for McGonnagall.'

Neville nodded and Hermione let go of his arm. She looked towards the proffesors table, but Neville's gaze was fixed on her. He was studying her face, her warm, honey eyes, little, turned up a bit at the end nose, her full lips, shining from her lip gloss...

'Oh, here you are!' McGonnagall interrupted Neville's observations. 'I wanted to show you your room. I'm sure you know that you have your own room,' Hermione and Neville nodded. 'Unfortunately, I have other things to do right now, so I hope you won't mind if proffesor Wood, as the Head of Gryffindor, will show it to you.'

'Of course we won't,' said Hermione and Neville in unison, although Neville did mind that.

'Very well then. I will see you tommorow, unless there are problems. You know where to find me. The password is 'In memory of Albus Dumbledore'. Mr Wood, if you may...'

'Of course, proffesor McGonnagall,' Oliver appeared at her side. 'Don't worry, I'll show them their room.'

'Thank you very much Mr Wood. And now if you excuse me,' McGonnagall slightly bowed her head and left.

'Hi Mione! How's it going? And you're Neville, right?' Oliver smiled at them.

'Neville Longbottom,' grumbled Neville, trying to sound at least a bit polite and nice.

'Well, it could've been better, but I'm still alive,' Hermione sent him a tired smile. 'And you?'

'Same here,' he answered. 'Well, let's go!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heads' Common Room was situated on the second floor, behind the protrait of an old witch with silvery hair and wise eyes.

'Gryffindor hearts' said Oliver and the portrait swung open.

'This is your Common Room,' said Oliver as they walked into a room coloured in red and golden. There was a fireplace and a couch in front of it. There was also a big, woodden table with four chairs and figures of lions here and there.

'Here are your bedrooms,' explained Oliver as they reached the top of the stairs which started in the wall opposite to the fireplace.

'Head Boy's on left, Head Girl's on right,' he added as they saw a pair of door, first one on the left and second on the right. 'There are bathrooms in each bedroom. You have to come up with your passwords. Now the doors are open, but once you will tell them your passwords, they will open only after you say the passwords. Mr Longbottom...' he paused. 'May I call you Neville?'

'Yes,' Neville replied shortly.

'So Neville, go and see your bedroom. The same to you, Mione. I'll wait for you here.'

Neville opened the door and he knew that Hermione did the same, 'cause her door creaked. He shut his door and looked around his room. It was quite big, with a king-sized bed, a cupboard, drawers and a desk with a chair. It was also coloured in red and golden.

Hermione's room looked the same as Neville's. When she opened her door, she smiled brightly. It looked even better than she thought. She came up to the bed to check how soft it was, when she felt someone come up behind her.

'I was wondering, why your bed is so big?' Hermione felt Oliver's hot breath on her neck and she shivered. She almost felt him grin from behind her.

'Why do you ask?' Hermione asked in a low voice.

'Cause maybe you plan on keeping here someone?' his breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

'Well, maybe Ginny could stay with me for the night sometimes,' Hermione said, breathing shallowly.

'I was thinking about a guy. But if you..' Oliver was cut off by the sound of door being open.

He jumped away from Hermione as he saw Neville come out of his room and into Hermione's.

Neville saw that and he needn't be told what could happen if he didn't come.

'I just wanted to ask you, do we have to tell anybody our passwords?' he asked.

'No,' answered Oliver. 'Unless you want to,' he grinned at Hermione slyly and she grinned back, blushing slightly. 'You can come to me whenever you want to, at each time of day or night,' he was still grinning at Hermione. 'Well, good night and good luck!'

'Thanks!' Hermione smiled at Oliver as he left her bedroom and Heads' Common Room.

'So, how do you like your room?' Hermione asked Neville, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence that fell between them.

'It's fine. And you?'

'I like it,' she smiled at Neville, but he didn't smile back.

'I'm tired. Good night!' he called as he turned back and went out of Hermione's room, closing the door behind him.

'Good night!' Hermione called after him, hoping that he heard it and that he didn't see what happened between her and Oliver. But she knew it to not be true.

_**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I know, it's very short, but I didn't have the time. I'll make up for it later :) .**_

_**Please, review:)**_


	6. Truth, dare and kisses

_**Harry Potter still not mine.**_

_**Hey! Here's another chapter of my story. This one's longer. Please, read and review! Hope you enjoy :)**_

Hermione woke up and looked around her. At first she didn't recognise the room she was in, but then she remembered. She was the Head Girl and that was her room. She yawned and stretched. She had bad dreams. She didn't remember what they were about, but she woke up tired and scared. _'And my life's not any better,'_ she thought bitterly.

She got up and proceeded with all the morning activites, thinking about the last night. _'Will Oliver try again? I mean, he's handsome and just great and why should he bother with someone like me? He can do better plus he'll get troubles because of me if he continues... doing that,'_ she mused. She was actually afraid of saying, even in her thoughts, the word 'seduction'. It'd be something final. That'd mean he was at least a bit attracted to her, even only phisically, but attracted. That is, of course, unless he was playing some kind of a sick joke on her. But she didn't think so.

_'On the other hand, he may be playing a joke on me, 'cause he can't actually fancy me, now can he? But he did kiss me... Well, he knew he'd be my first guy to kiss, so maybe that was kinda... turn on for him.'_

She silently hope that it wasn't any joke. She liked the way he looked at her, with want and desire and...

Knock, knock! Hermione's train of thoughts was interrupted by someone knocking on her door.

'Come in!' she shouted, as she was fully clothed and ready to go.

'I just wanted to tell you that we should be going,' Neville poked his head into Hermione's room. 'The Heads oughtn't be late.'

'Yeah, I know. I'm ready to go,' she replied as she joined Neville on the outside of her room.

'The password,' said Neville, as she closed the door behind her.

'What?' she asked blankly.

'You should tell the door your password,' he reminded her.

'Oh, right!' Hermione slammed her hand onto her forehead. 'Hmmm...'

She was about to say something when Neville yelled, "Wait! I'll go and then you'll say the password.'

'No, I see no reason for you to leave,' Hermione said.

'But then I'll know your password,' Neville thought that Hermione forgot about something again. '**Maybe she didn't sleep well,'** he concluded as a terrible thought crossed his mind and his eyes widened. **'No! There's no way she and that Wood guy...'**

'I know that,' he heard Hermione's voice. He shook his head and looked at her. 'But I see no reason for you not knowing the password to my room.'

Neville blushed and looked down. The thought that crossed his mind with him knowing her password wasn't so innocent. When he looked at her, hewas glad to find her facing the door, so that she didn't see his reaction.

'Friendship' she said to the door.

The door knob light up for a second and there was the sound of the lock.

'Will it be that loud each time you open or close it?' Hermione asked.

'No. Why do you ask?' Neville got suspicious.

'Because it's getting on my nerves,' Hermione said casually, what made Neville believe her. However, he still had the image of her and Wood in the back of his mind.

'Well, let's go then!' he said as he gave her his arm to take.

'Let's go!' she repeated as she looped her arm through his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the Great Hall with arms still linked. The tables were full of people. Harry noticed them and waved for them to come. They came up to where Harry was sitting , unhooked their arms and took their places, Hermione on Harry's right and Neville on hers.

'Hey, guys, why're you late?' Harry winked at them.

Hermione nudged him.

'Shut up, you dolt!' she giggled.

'Still, it's suspicious,' he laughed with her.

Then Hermione caught glimpse of Oliver looking at her from his place at the teachers' table. He looked... jealous? _'Did he see me with Neville?'_ she wondered. However, when she looked at him, he just smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she saw him wink at her and one corner of his mouth turned upwards, into a lopsided grin. She looked away, but couldn't hide her own grin, which he noticed.

'Mione?' Harry nudged her.

'What?' she asked.

'I've been calling you for a while.'

'Oh, sorry. I've been thinking.' That wasn't a complete lie, now was it?

Harry just sent her a knowing smirk and returned to his food.

'Food ys one off fe beft fings yn here,' apparently Ron hasn't changed so much. He still liked talking with his mouth full of food.

'Ron! How many times do I need to tell you not to talk with your mouth full?' Hermione scolded him.

'As muff as you wishhh,' Ron grinned, showing the food he was eating.

'Ewww, Ron!' fellow Gryffindors sitting near him turned away from him.

'Okay, okay!' Ron huffed and swallowed his food.

'What do we have first?' asked Harry.

'Defense,' Hermione answered him.

**'Just great!'** Neville huffed.

'I can't wait! I wanna see what Oli... I mean, professor Wood, has for us!' Herry looked excited. It wasn't a secret that he loved the DADA.

'Yeah, me foo,' Ron agreed, once again with his mouth full of food. Everyone shot glares at him. He just rolled his eyes and returned to eating.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finshed their breakfast, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Ron and the rest of Gryffindors headed for the DADA. They were chatting, but Hermione was silent. She was deep in her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms pull her away from her classmates and into another, empty corridor.

'Hi, Granger!' Draco greeted her as he put his both hands on either side of her head, towering over her and disabling her any way of escape.

She hated to admit he was rather well built, but she vowed to herself that she won't think that again.

'Malfoy,' she spat, looking at him with as much hate as she could muster.

'How's it to be the Head Girl?' he asked as he leaned in closer. 'I s'ppose you have a lot of responsibilities,' he continued leaning closer.

'Yes, indeed, I do have a lot of responsibilities. Now that we've had a little, nice chat, I'll go,' she tried to free from him, but he wouldn't let her go.

'What? Can't wait till you see your precious Wood? Or maybe it is Longbottom? Wonder Boy? Weasel?' he was still leaning closer. 'You have me,' he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her sensitive flash and she shivered. He smirked.

'As pompous as always,' she said, she didn't know why, quietly.

He was too close, she saw what was coming, so she truned her head away. But he merely lowered his head a bit and kissed the skin on her neck, which she exposed to him. She held in a breath as he continued kissing her neck, sucking and licking the way he went. She had to admit she liked it. He might be pompous, but oh my, was this bloke good...

Just then the bell rang, announcing the lesson. Hermione, taking advatage of Malfoy's lack of attention at the moment and her still having the remains of her self-control, she slipped out of his embrace and hurried to the class. Luckily, she was near it, so she came in with the rest of the students that stayed outside.

Harry was sitting with Ron and she took place in the same desk as Neville. He looked at her suspiciously and she smiled at him, hoping that he wouldn't notice anything that might give away her previous activities.

When she took out of her bag the quill and parchment, she saw Malfoy coming into the class. He smirked at her and mouthed, 'Later.'

'Good morning everyone!' Oliver greeted them. 'Some of you know me and call me Oliver, but, unfortunately, officially you have to call me professor Wood. McGo...' he stopped when he realised what he was about to say. Few students giggled. 'I mean, professor McGonnagall,' he continued, 'told me so and I have to comply.

Today we'll be talking about...'

And from now on the lesson went on quite normally. Whenever oliver asked a question, Hermione's practised hand shot up in the air and she answered all of the questions, earning Gryffindor twenty points. Also the practical part went well.

And that's how the rest of the lessons passed.

At dinner, everything was quite normal, exept for Malfoy, who was staring at Hermione from time to time, which she noticed and felt uncomfortable with. She allowed him to kiss her, she didn't try hard enough, actually, she barely tried and she knew it. She knew he'd mention it the next time they'd be alone. And she didn't want that next time. Well, she wanted and didn't want at the same time. He was quite good, but she hoped for the guy she'd be snogging with to be someone she at least liked, and not some bastard Malfoy was.

The same was at supper. Hermione was getting fed up with Malfoy. He always got what he wanted, he wasn't used to a refusal. At least not from a girl. And she did refuse him. After all she did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, it's time to say good night!' said Ron.

'Good night?!' Seamus seemed to be very surprised. 'You're kiddin!'

'No, I'm not. Why?' Ron was just as surprised.

'Mate, they've got the room all for themselves,' Seamus pointed at Hermione and Neville, 'and you just wanna go to sleep? You really do think only about two things. And sadly, neither of them is fun, girls or alcohol!'

'Seamus!' Hermione, Lavender and Parvati giggled.

'What? I'm just bein a man!'

'You're just being yourelf! It is, a prat!' Hermione grinned at him and he stuck out his tongue at her. 'Yeah, that was very manly!' she laughed. 'But I agree with you.'

'You mean that it's sad Ron doesn't think about fun, girls or alcohol?' Seamus smirked at her.

'Well, I don't know how about that, but I was talking about your idea. I mean, we should have some fun. If it's past curfew, you can stay in our room, there's enough place, so you won't get caught.'

'Yeah, that's a good idea,' Neville agreed.

'So it's settled,' Lavender said.

'Are we going right now?' Parvati asked.

'Why not? Let's go!' Hermione turned and headed for the Heads' Common Room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to the portrait of the old witch. Hermione said, 'Gryffindor hearts' and the portrait swung open.

'Feel free to come at any time,' Hermione told them as they entered the room.

'That's your room as well,' Neville added.

'Thanks,' the rest of the Gryffindors was really grateful.

'So, what do we do?' asked Ginny.

'What will you say about truth or dare?' Hermione suggested.

'Mione, you're a genius!' Lavender and Parveti squeaked.

'Can I ask about two rules?' Hermione aked unsurely.

'You and your rules!' Ron huffed.

'Don't listen to the prat! What rules?' Parvati encouragd her.

'First: nothing below the belt. And second: we won't go out of the room. I mean: no telling proffesors that you love them or something like that.'

Girls nodded, boys too, but they seemed to be a bit disapointed from the rule number one. But Harry sent Hermione a knowing look. She knew he was thinking about the rule number two.

They sat down.

'So who wanna start?' Dean looked at his mates.

'Maybe Hermione, she was the one that came up with the game,' Harry suggested.

'Good idea,' the others nodded.

'Hmmm.' Hermione took a look around her to pick someone. 'Neville, truth or dare?'

'Let's start easily. Truth,' Neville decided.

'Have you ever dreamed about a girl?' Hermione asked.

Neville blushed furiously. 'Yes,' he whispered.

'What was that? I didn't quite catch that,' Seamus teased.

'Yes!' Neville yelled. 'Ginny, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Who was your best snog?'

'Harry,' Ginny smiled and turned to face her now red-faced, but grinning victoriously boyfriend. 'Seamus, truth or dare?'

'Dare!' Seamus said boldly.

'Shoulda known,' Ginny murmured. 'I dare you to... spin the bottle and kiss the girl that the bottle will stop on. It has to be a full kiss.'

'Okay,' Seamus looked quite pleased with his dare. 'Who has the bottle?'

'I do,' said Hemione as she got up and went to her bedroom.

When she came back, she brought the empty botle after shampoo with her.

'So, Seamus...' Hermione handed him the bottle.

All the girls sat in a small circle. Seamus put the bottle down and spun it. It was spinning for a while and then came to a halt. It stopped in front of Hermione.

'Well, nothing new for us, is it?' Seamus grinned at her.

Hermione didn't have the time to respond, 'cause Seamus slammed his lips down onto hers. She shut her eyes close. His hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her more into him as his tongue parted her lips and explored his mouth. She reached her tongue out to touch his as she cupped his cheek.

'Ehemmm...' they heard from behind them.

They parted, breathing heavily, Hermione smiling, Seamus grinning like a madman.

The girls returned to her previous seats.

'Sooo... Hermione... Truth or dare?' he asked.

'Dare.'

'Kiss the hottest in your opinion guy in here. Of course, it has to be a full kiss.'

Hermione looked at the guys in the Common Room. She already knew who she'd kiss, but she wanted to tease them. They were all tensed and anxious. All except Harry. He was relaxed. He knew she wouldn't pick him. And he was right.

She stood up. The guys held in their breaths. She walked over to Neville, leaned over him and brushed her lips over his lightly. Hermione felt him stiffen and she was about to pull away, forgetting about the dare, when he put his one hand at the nape of her neck and the other at the small of her back, pulling her into his lap, his tongue sneaking into her mouth, tasting and exploring her. She reached her tongue out to touch his and Neville groaned at the contact, tightening his grip on her.

There was that 'Ehemmm' again and they pulled away suddenly, Hermione stood up. Both were brething heavily and blushing. Then Hermione returned to her place.

'That's what's called a good show!' Dean whistled appreciatively.

'Ummm... Parvati, truth or dare?' Hermione acted as though nothing happened.

'I think we've had enough dares at one time. Truth,' Parvati smirked at Hermione.

'Have you ever fancied a teacher?'

'Yeah. I liked Lockhart, but I dunno if I can say that I fancied him... But I did fancy Lupin.'

She received shocked gazes.

'What? He was hot and intelligent and nice...' Parvati blushed. 'And Wood is hot as well.'

Lavender nodded vigorously and both girls giggled.

Hermione's throat tightened. She felt jealous. _'If they start seducting him, he'll give into their charm,'_ she thought angrily. But then she felt guilty. _'I've just kissed Neville and Seamus, Malfoy kissed me this morning and I feel jealous about Oliver when Parvati and Lavender only said he's hot. Besides, he probably doesn't even like me, he just needs some entartainment and I'm providing him that.'_

'Dean, truth or dare?' Parveti asked.

'Bloody hell!' Neville yelled all of a sudden.

'What?' Hermione was curious as to what Neville meant.

'Mione! We forgot about our patrols!'

'Oh shit!' Hermione panicked.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'Me and Neville have night patrols!' Hermione explained.

'Come on, guys, the end of the party!' Seamus announced.

'But you can stay and play,' Harmione offered.

'Nah, thanks, we'll have a lot of time later. Now go, before you'll get punished,' Harry waved them good bye as they walked out of the Common Room and went their own ways.

'Ufff, no one's seen us,' Hermione let out a sigh as soon as they entered the next, empty corridor.

'Uh huh,' was all she heard before she was crushed against the wall, Neville's lips claiming hers and moving against them, his tongue slipping into her mouth, her own touching his. She heard him groan again and smirked into the kiss. One of his hands was holding her head firmly, not letting her go (not that she'd want to) while the other was resting at her hip. Her one hand was gripping his neck, the other one massaging his back.

After a while they pulled away reluctantly, needing to breathe. They were both grinning.

'Well...' Hermione tried to speak, but found herself speechless.

'I think you already know that I fancy you,' he whispered, resting his forehead on hers, looking her deeply in the eyes.

'And you know that I fancy you,' she whispered back.

'So would you like to go out with me sometimes?' he asked uncertainly.

'I'd love to, but if someone finds out about us, we'll have troubles. Either we'll stop being Head, or they'll get us seperate rooms.'

'What do you think they're afraid of?' Neville asked her with a mischievious glint in his eye.

'I dunno,' Hermione answered innocently.

'I guess we'll have to keep it a secret.'

'Yeah. We can tell only out best friends.'

'Good enough for me,' Neville said. 'At least for now,' he added, whispering it right into her ear, making her shiver.

'Uh huh,' Hermione agreed. 'Good enough for now.'

Neville stepped back and held out his hand for her which she took. Their patrol was quiet, they didn't meet anyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to their Common Room and climbed up the stairs leading to their bedrooms.

'Good night,' Neville planted a kiss on Hermione's lips.

'Good night,' she smiled at him and turned to her bedroom's door.

Both of them whispered the passwords and entered their bedrooms. They took showers, changed into pajamas and lied in their beds, thinking about each other and the events of the day, sleep coming onto them soon.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed :)**_


	7. Jealousy

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm just so busy lately...**_

_**Hope you had happy Valentine's Day:) **_

'Mione!' Hermione heard someone whispering right into her ear and she groaned.

'Just a few minutes more...' she didn't even care who she said that to, until she opened her eye for a second and caught a glimpse of a tall, sturdy guy with raven hair and hazel eyes, hovering above her on her bed. 'Neville!' she shrieked.

'Sorry, I'm going out already,' Neville blushed as he tried to get out of her bad without tangling himself in her sheets and just falling off.

'No!' Hermione yelled quickly. 'It's just that you've startled me... Is all...' she blushed as well.

'Oh... So... Good morning!' he smiled as he kissed her lips lightly, barely touching her.

'Mmm... Good morning indeed,' Hermione grinned as she stretched, making Neville lose his balance and fall on top of her.

'Sorry...' he said sheepishly.

'That's okay.'

Neville got out of the bed. It was then that Hermione realized he was already dressed.

'Hurry up. Breakfast'll be starting soon,' with that he left her room, shutting the door behind him.

_'I could get used to that,'_ Hermione grinned as she stretched again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they entered the Great Hall, the other Gryffindors were already eating. Hermione sat on Harry's right (Ginny was occupying his left side) and Neville sat on her right.

'Morning everyone!' they said cheerfully.

'Morning!' they heard in response.

'My, my, with each day you're showing up later! Wonder what you're doing that keeps you from coming to us,' Seamus smirked.

'It's none of your business, Finnigan,' Hermione smirked back.

'I love it when you're all bossy and demanding!' Seamus leered playfully.

'And I hate it when you're leering!' Hermione laughed.

That was when her eyes fell upon the teachers' table. Oliver's already been there and he was watching her. He flashed her a smile, which she returned, as her gaze drifted back to her fellow classmates.

She noticed that a grimace crossed Neville's face.

'Neville, there's nothing between me and Oliver. We're just friends!' she whispered.

'Yeah, sure. I've seen the way he looks at you. And that first night at Hogwarts this year... Do you think I don't know what could happen if I didn't come in? I s'ppose you'd be _his_ girlfriend by now, if I didn't interrupt you two,' he whispered back.

Hermione didn't have the chance to reply, as their mates began to cast curious galnces at them, apparently noticing their whispering.

'We'll talk about it later,' she told him, as she filled her plate with food and began eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything went well untill the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Hermione was near her friends all the time, so that Malfoy woudn't want to 'talk' to her again. She had enough problems without him.

She noticed the way a grimace, the same one as during breakfast, crossed Neville's face as they took their places. She knew he felt insecure, and she honestly didn't blame him. It was her fault, after all. But what worried her the most was the fact that she didn't know what she'd do if Oliver started flirting with her again. She couldn't tell him about her and Neville, but how could she otherwise make him stop? She knew he could be persuasive if he wanted to and she wasn't sure if she could face him without doing some stupid things.

'Today we'll learn about...' started Oliver, and from then on everything went without any problems. He asked questions, which Hermione always knew answers to, but due to the war, not only her. Girls looked at him dreamingly, some of them tried to get his attention by smiling seductively._'They'd go out with every handsome bloke nearby,'_ Hermione thought angrily.

The bell rang and the students started gathering their things.

'Miss Granger!' Hermione heard familiar voice calling her name.

'Yes?' she turned around to see Oliver standing in frost of her and Nevilles' desk.

'Could you help me with those?' he pointed a finger at the little creatures fighting to break away from their cages. 'I think cages need more spells on them, and it'll be quicker if you help me.'

'Oh... okay,' Hermione agreed weakly.

'I'll see you later,' Neville told her coldly as he turned away and walked out of the classroom.

'What's wrong with him?' Oliver asked when they were left alone.

'I dunno,' Hermione lied, not wanting to explain that to Oliver. _'What have I gotten myself into this time?'_ she asked herself. Oh, she was truly a magnes for troubles. 'Well... What spells should I put on those cages?'

Oliver laughed. 'You didn't believe that I wanted help, did you? I check everything twice before I bring it into this classroom, so that nothing could possibly put students into any kind of danger. Those cages are pretty solid.'

'So... What do you want me for, then?' she aked, not really wanting to know the answer.

'I wanted to talk to you.'

'About what?' she asked.

'About this...' he said as he cupped her cheek with one hand, the other one resting on her lower back, pulling her against him, and he kissed her. His lips moved against hers with force, his tongue pushing into her mouth, touching hers. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't, as she felt her knees go weak. He still remembered what she liked the most, and he did just that, and she responded to him without meaning to. When she realised what she was doing, she pulled away, using all her willpower.

'I... I can't' she breathed.

'I know... I know this is wrong, but I just can't stop myself. I tried to when you were younger, but now I just can't. I've waited bloody long and I should probably wait one fucking year more, so that I could ask you on a date and everything instead of sneaking around, but it's too hard to stop myself.'

'Oliver, I...' she tried to come up with a good excuse that didn't include her already having a boyfriend, Neville being him, but she couldn't think clearly when he was so close, his breathing as heavy as hers, his muscular chest rising and falling, his lips lightly swollen.

'You... you don't want me, right?' he said, turning his head away, pain visible in his dark, deep brown eyes as she caught a glimpse of them.

'I wish I could tell you, but I can't... It's too complicated,' she mumbled, feeling bad.

'You don't have to tell me anything... You've got the right to move on, I'm just pathethic, thinking that you would actually want me back,' he truned his back on her.

'You're not pathethic... You just don't understand!' Hermione was at the verge of tears.

'I understand enough! I shouldn't have let you go, back then, in first place, now I must face the consequences of that,' he said, his voice trembling.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Who should she choose? Neville's always been there for her, when she needed him. And what if for Oliver she was just an entertinement? What if he just wanted her, because she didn't hang herself on him at every opportunity possible? Maybe he wanted her, 'cause she was a challenge for him and he'd leave her when she'd give into his charm?

Hermione shook her hear to clear her thoughts, but it didn't help. 'I...' she started, but not knowing what to say, she stormed out of the classroom, not wantning to break down.

_'It's getting harder with each hour, and it's only the second day here!'_ she thought desperately._ 'I should talk with Harry. Or Ginny. Bloody hell! Ginny's a girl as well and she'd understand me... But Harry knows me the best... What to do?'_

_ **Hope you enjoyed! Reviewes are welcomed, as always :)**  
_


End file.
